


Consequences

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blackmail, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Someone doesn’t play nice when their property is threatened.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Lila”_

_“Lila”_

_“Lila”_

Lila finally woke up, the first thing in her brain was that she had dreamed someone calling out her name, but she was still hearing the calling of her name. It was someone she didn’t recognize.  

She immediately remembered she was in her room, home alone, and in a panic, tried to switch the light on.

Nothing happened.

“Hello? Is someone here?” She tried to mask her fear as best as she could, but didn’t really had much success.

“Lila Dolores Rossi. I have heard a lot about you.” The voice said. It somehow sounded playful and menacing.

“If this is a joke it’s not funny”

“Destruction is no joke.”

“Destruction? I have never destroyed anything!”

“Not everything is about you.  _I am_  Destruction. “

“… Chat Noir? Adrien is that you? This isn’t funny.”

“Stupid Child. I am neither of them. I am the being who cursed Adrien; I own him, body and soul. I  _allow_ him to use my power to play super hero because it amuses me.”

Lila tried to grab her cellphone, but it became ashes when she touched it.

“You have threatened my property. You’re disrespecting me, and I will not allow it.”

“You don’t fool me Adrien! And destroying my phone with Cataclysm was nothing! I have several backups of the video of you transforming!”

“You don’t”

“I do! I already told you; I’m going to tell everyone you’re Chat Noir if you don’t agree to be my boyfriend!” Lila smirked. “These stupid tricks are only angering me.”

“SILENCE!” The darkness of Lila’s room was filled with a sickly green light, and Lila could see the outline of a pair of gigantic cat eyes. “You keep disrespecting me, stupid child. You want proof? Look at one of those so called ‘backups’.”

Lila took her computer to do as instructed. She checked several copies… or at least, she tried to. She found none of the videos.

“You got in my computer… How dare you! That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“Your stupidity is only rivaled by your dishonesty. Check whatever you want, you will find nothing.”

Lila raised an eyebrow, and decided to check one of her emails… or she would have, if she could have accesed at least one e-mail.

“Oh right, I also destroyed all of your online presence. Anything that had to do with Lila Dolores Rossi is gone from the net”

Lila checked her instagram. Gone. Twitter, facebook, AO3 account. Anything she tried was gone. Even her Ladyblog interviews had disappeared, and with how stubborn Alya was, even if Adrien had somehow managed to delete her accounts, she was very doubtful Alya would delete the interviews.

“What do you want?”

“Finally! The Stupid Child comes around.”

Lila could barely describe what she was seeing. It looked like a giant demonic cat, with green eyes, but at the same time, it looked like a void, like an explosion that had just happened. She was disturbed by what she was seeing.

“First of all, you will leave Adrien alone. I don’t want you to talk to him  _ever again._  Unless he speaks to you first, or if your teacher makes you both work together.”

Lila’s mind raced to find ways to manipulate Adrien into talking to her, and asking Miss Bustier to make them partners.

“Of course, if you manipulate things to get your way,  _I will know._  And I don’t give a rat’s tail about your idiotic school drama, but you have crossed me, so you will come clean to your classmates. You will tell them ALL the truth, without making yourself a victim. You will tell them how you manipulated them, and how you tried to isolate that baker girl.”

“How did you…”

 _“SILENCE”_  the voice boomed through the room, making things rattle, with some falling. “I know everything that happens around Adrien. Don’t dare cross me again, stupid child. The consequences will be… less than pleasant”

A lot of the things in Lila’s room exploded, including her laptop. The light returned to normal, and the demonic cat had disappeared. If half her things weren’t still destroyed in the morning, Lila could pretend it was all a dream, but she really didn’t have much hope that that would happen.

Outside her house, a pair of little beings were floating away.

“That was awesome Trixx, thanks for your help!”

“She not only crossed you, but she also pretended to be my holder. It was my pleasure to teach her a lesson”

Trixx waved goodbye to his cat friend, and each went home, sure that that Lila girl would not be a problem anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more of this silly idea, so I give them more!

“YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?”

“Relax Sugarcube, I did everything according to regulation. She threatened my kid, I threatened her back. Trixx helped.”

Plagg ate one of the cookies that Marinette had left for the Kwamis on her balcony… terrace… rooftop thing for their weekly meeting (That Marinette called “dates”, much to Tikki’s annoyance). Tikki had suspected something was up when Lie-la had apologized to Marinette earlier, and then in front of the class admitted to all her lies.

“I know that! I meant how could you bring Trixx and not _me_?”

Plagg stopped mid-bite and looked at Tikki as if she had grown a second head… which wouldn’t be the first time she did.

“Sorry, but I didn’t think we needed _another_ Black Plague”

“C’mon, that only happened once!”

“… in this timeline” whispered Plagg before continuing with his cookie. Tikki grabbed one too, while glaring at Plagg glarefully. “I mean, I’m still honored you named that one after me” Plagg snickered, and if Tikki wasn’t already red, she probably would have blushed.  

“Anyway, if she messes up I want in the revenge bit. I still haven’t punished her for almost getting –bubbles- akumatized”

“I was planning on Cataclysm-ing her hair to leave her permanently bald or Cataclysm-ing the memories of her of anyone she has ever met. That might be too much tho.”

“She made –bubbles- cry, and threatened Adrien.”

“That might be too little. I wonder if Pollen and Wayzz would want into this too… after all, she’s also messing with her Queen and his Dude.”

“Oh my… it would be like Ancient Greece all over again! Remember the Chimera?”

“You did that.”

“The Hydra?”

“You again.”

“The Syrens? Charybdis? Scylla? Zombies”

“All you. Well, Trixx did help with the Syrens, and the zombies were in a later time period. ”

“Eh, you still destroyed Atlantis”

“It was an accident! ... mostly. Xuppu dared me to do it.”

“Xuppu says something different”

“Cheeky Monkey… He’s still mad he didn’t went with Fluff, Trixx and me to the Dawn of Time.”

“You mean the road trip you also didn’t take me, and ended with you destroying the dinosaurs?”

“I Cataclysmed just ONE dinosaur!”

Tikki raised her non-existent eyebrow.

“Ok, ok, one, two hundreds… bastards stepped on my tail! And I tried to save them by destroying the asteroid!”

“Which would have avoided Earth, but your Cataclysm ended up direct it to Yucatan. BOOM! Mass Extinction Event!”

“In my defense, it was a stable time loop. If I had not done anything, Paradoxes and other stuff would have destroyed the space-time continuum”

“Yeah, that also made Fluff have that loopy sense of time.”

“Nah, he was always like that”

“You think –bubbles- is going to give the rest of the Miraculous to her class?”

“Maybe? A couple of them do seem like they were custom made to bear some of our friends. –Bubbles- friend, Kagami, for example… is almost as if she was custom made to be a holder of Longg”

“Kagami is not in –bubbles- class”

“That Luka boy? –bubbles- seems to have a bit of a crush on him too.”

“Really? –bubbles- too. But he’s also not on their class. Do you even know who is with them?”

“Nope, I barely pay attention to school. It is interesting when they mention some of our past holders in school. A bit annoying when they have made them into fairy tales. Blech”

“I dunno… I kinda like how they turned Orikko’s holder into the prince of Sleeping Beauty. Those fairies were nasty.”

“And the less we talk about Djinns, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> “What if Lila discovered Adrien was Chat Noir?” 
> 
> She would of course try to get advantage in some way. And then Plagg would give her a reality check. She’s lucky it was Plagg and not Tikki, as she wouldn’t have been so merciful on her. 
> 
> Also, in case is not clear, Plagg was putting in a show to scare the beejezus out of Lila. He doesn’t consider Adrien his property, nor is he cursed.


End file.
